Stanford's Health Care Research and Health Policy Fellowship offers postdoctoral trainees skills and insights needed to conduct research that will guide health care delivery and health policy. Administered by the Center for Primary Care and Outcomes Research, the fellowship interacts closely with other training programs and draws on extensive university resources. Interdisciplinary training prepares graduates for careers in health policy research, outcomes research, and such related disciplines as health economics, clinical epidemiology, technology assessment, guidelines development, quality improvement, and medical decision analysis. The program has successfully recruited trainees from a wide variety of specialty areas as well as primary care. Program faculty represent a wide range of disciplines and research interests. We expect graduating fellows to have: 1) acquired competence in methodological tools of health services research; 2) become familiar with current issues in health policy research; 3) developed the sophistication and insight to anticipate future issues; 4) gained a working knowledge of the institutional structures of health care; and 5) learned to collaborate effectively with investigators from other disciplines. By the time they complete their training, fellows should be fully capable of initiating and leading research projects. In the proposed continuation of the existing program, we retain the key features of its current approach, which combines formal classroom instruction with research experience obtained under the close supervision of one or more faculty mentors. In addition, we will introduce specialization tracks with implementation experiences, in Evaluation of Technology and Medical Practice, Quality Improvement and Patient Safety, and General Health Services Research. Each track will have a practicum, in which the trainee will work with individuals and groups that apply the results of health services research in clinical, industry, and policy settings. Partners include Stanford-affiliated hospitals, Brookings Institution, CMS, Blue Cross Blue Shield Association, among others. The practicum will enable trainees to see how their work can be applied in important real-world settings. We request support for five postdoctoral trainees, who are expected to receive three years of support, and to obtain either a doctoral or master's degree in a field related to health care research.